Duo: Mr Mom?
by Jademon
Summary: Note! Cancelled due to lack of intrest and reviews. Sorry to those who liked it, I'll have a digimon ff begining soon. Thx.
1. Duo's discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing OR it's Characters, so please don't sue me for all I'm worth (Which isn't much).  
  
Duo-Mr. Mom?  
-Chapter One-  
"Duo's Discovery  
  
MISSION PERAMETERS: DESTROY PRODUCTION PLANT ALPHOS. MUST BE COMPLETED BEFORE SUNRISE, WHEN PRODUCTION BEGINS FOR IT'S FINAL DAY. TAKE NO PRISONERS, RELEASE NO HOSTAGES OF THE PLANT, LET NONE LIVE. NO ACCOMPICES; MUST BE COMPLETED UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE.  
  
The sun had nearly set, casting a peautiful pink-orange hued blanket upon the sky. The early July heat had faded away by now; the air humid but near frosty in the mid September eve. But, he didn't care - it didn't bother him in the least - he knew that he'd be in, and possibly out in a few minutes. Besides - the place he'd just come from had been very warm, and he was wearing a leather jacket as well. "It'll be a campfire big enough for God to roast marshmallows on around here in a bit, anyway." He thought, walking through the trees at a swift pace. His long brown braid swayed lightly behind him as he walked towards the tall building. Duo sighed lightly as slowed his pace to look at the rather large blue building before him. "It's too bad blowing it is the only way...it could have been a good stroehouse for the Gundams...oh well." he mused to himself. Just as he took a step forward again, he thought that he heared something a few feet off to his left. He stopped dead, reaching for his handgun. As silently as possibly, Duo followed the noise...crying? "What in the name of..." He started, finding a small dark lump a ways away. As he stepped closer, the lump morphed into what looked to be a five or so year old child. "What are you doing in a place like this?" he asked the shivering, crying mass, putting away the handgun. The child didn't respond. Taking a better look, Duo gaspes slightly to see his suspisions confirmed - it was a five year old girl. Then he noticed the crying had died. "Looks like I've got myself a problem." he mumbled, half kneeling over the smaller mass. Gently, he put his arms under the child and lifted her up. "Got any injuries, kid?" All the child could respond with was a low, shaky groan. "I'll take that as a big screaming yes." He said, then ran towards his hidden Gundam. "Open up, Deathscythe, we've go t an injured child." Immediately, the soul-less Gundam opened an emergency foot-hatch. "WHAT the - Reilena, you crafty little princess...'replacing the foot plate' my ass. Well, at least Deathscythe's got a bed in him." Duo said, placing the young girl on the new bed. "Don't worry little one...I'll help you out." He turned, and begin to walk away. "Thanks.........mister........." a tiny little voice squeaked from behind him. Duo grinned lightly as Deathscythe closed his foot hatch.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Did you do it, Duo?" Heero demanded upon his not-so-silent return. He hadn't parked his Gundam far enough from the blast area. He'd come right into the hangar bay. "Yes, Heero. Burned to a crisp. Just...ONE slight problem..." Heero cocked his head to one side, and raised an eyebrow. "And that is?" "When I was sneaking up to the back through the forest, I noticed something strange and heared a noise, so I pulled my handgun. As I got closer, it turned out to be a nearly dead little girl. I couldn't just LEAVE her there." "Duo Maxwell, tell me that you didn't bring her here." "Fine, I won't..." he begun, lifting the foot hatch up. Heero groaned loudly as he saw the messy, bloody, and small curled up little body. "Dou you should have killed her...You know that." he said plainly, turning his cold shoulder around and walking away. "Look Mr. perfect Soldier, YOU killed YOUR little girl. I'm not going to kill MINE. Remember her? The little puppy she had? I don't WANT to know how many times must I kill HER." Heero looked up from the floor sharply, stopping in his tracks, laying his eyes upon his hands. The very hand that held the detonator that dismal day. "Fine Duo. You're going to pay for her. It's not coming out of MY wallet. Softie." Heero stated plainly, walking away again. Duo at the back of his brown haired head. "Thanks....bud." "I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
A few hours later, Duo had cleaned up and bandaged the little girl's wounds, put her in his room, and got her some soup and milk ready for her when she was going to wake up. He took great care not to fall asleep as she slowly recovered. if she woke up, she might be scared, and a sleping teenager you don't know in the room might startle her. "She looks so calm and sweet when she's asleep...poor thing. I wonder what happened to her..." he thought to himself. "...where....am I?" a weak, low voice said, the girl rolling over slowly. "Mister?.......where...am I? Who are you?......didn't you...help me?" "Yes I did. I'm Duo Maxwell. You're where I stay. How are you feeling? I was worried..." "Duo...I loke that name. I'm Aitlynn. I'm feeling a bit better than what I was....I'm so tired and hungry." "Aitlynn..I like that name, too. You can have that soup over there. It was for you...how old are you?" "I'll be eight in November..." 


	2. Dog Tags

Ok, now that I have a chance to TYPE, I thought I'd give you people MORE STORY! lol. It seems I have a lot more time then I anticipated back when I begun this fanfic. I'll get up the chapters asap. Just for you people! Ok, ok here's chapter two of "Duo: Mr mom?"  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
Dog Tags  
  
Early on a Tuesday morning, crisp air had flown down from the mountains just off the hidden Gundam base. Dew that had formed over the night clung to every living green thing near it. A few rays of golden amber light reached through the windows of the base, casting its gentle-warm hands upon the small Aitlynn and the sleeping pilots. Songbirds began to chirp their good morning music from the forests of Birch, Oak, Willow, Cherry, and Pine trees just outside of Duo's inch-open windows.   
  
Dispite his resisting, Duo had drifted off to sleep not too long after midnight. When Aitlynn wasn't asleep or eating, she'd spent a while watching the heroic teenager sleep with intense child-like interest.  
  
"He looks like a grizzly-bear..." she thought in her near eight year old mind. "Well, he DID save me, but yet...well. He might not know..." she finished her though, just as Duo arose from his sleep.  
  
"...I must've dozed off...oh! Aitlynn, you're up. You want somethin' to eat?" he asked, stretching from the crumpled position he'd slept in at his desk.   
  
"Yeah. I'm feeling alot better now. Do you think I could paly outside today, mister Duo? You've mad me stay in and rest for a week now!" she responded, bouncing from the bed in the same, old, tattered dress he'd found her in.  
  
"Well...I guess so...I suppose it can't hurt. But stay close to the base, and don't go near the east side 'cause there's sand pits, and don't talk to any one. Not that you'll come across PEOPLE in here, but still..."  
  
"Yeah...ok, I'm going out now! Don't forget to call me for breakfast!" she finished, then ran off towards the kitchen to look for mister Heero. He'd know the way out. She'd spotted mister Heero in the kitchen where she'd thought he'd be; in there making coffee. He was standing there in nothing but black boxers and grey socks, and some funny looking necklace.  
  
"Mister Heero, what's that around your neck?" she asked, tilting her blonde haired head to one side.  
  
"Dog Tags." he put simply, reaching into the fridge for the cream.  
  
"But...you're not a dog! ...are you?"  
  
"No. Dog Tags, on people, are what you get when you've been in any formed of armed forces. These are because I'm a pilot, like Duo."  
  
"Oh, so you're the good guys then? Is THAT what you guys do?" Heero couldn't help but smirk at the small child's mind.  
  
"Sometimes. I just do what I'm told to do. Even if that meand killing someone."  
  
"You KILL people?!?"  
  
"Some people need to die sometimes, sweetie." He said, turning away.  
  
"Heero, you're scaring her! Aitlyyn, the door's over there. Go on outside." Duo said as he wandered in for a coffee.  
  
"She asked."  
  
"She's eight. YOU'RE eighteen. There's a difference, Heero. Not to mention the fact that you're only a millimetre of cotton away from total nudity. I don't think she's ready to see that."  
  
"At her age, Duo, she shouldn't care. Lighten up."  
  
"Hmph. Lucky for you, Trowa, Quatre, and Wu-Fei are out on reconnosance. They'd be after you, too."  
  
"Fine, I'll stick something on in the mornings till the kid's gone." Duo nodded at the grumpy teen, and finally poured a cup of coffee for himself.  
  
"Um, I know what a penis is, and I DON'T care. You can traipse about in your underwear if you want to." peeped a small voice as the front door swung shut. Both Heero and Duo looked at eachother for a second, then broke out in laughter. Heero quickly stifled his own.  
  
"Laughing ISN'T productive." Duo sighed.  
  
"You know Heero, sometimes you can be astounding, and be a really nice person. Others, it's like you're not even HUMAN."  
  
"How does laughing bring us closer to our next mission?" Duo shook his head.  
  
"I guess you can't help it, Mr. perfect Soldier. It's just...the way you are."  
  
********  
  
30 or so minutes later, Duo finished torturing the fry-pan and nicely, evenly, and totally BURNT the pan cakes he'd made for the hungry three.  
  
"Damn. I can't cook worth shit." He exclaimed, throwing the pancakes in the garbage with a rough hand. Heero smirked.  
  
"All it takes is a little TALENT, Duo."  
  
"Hmph. Like YOU can do any better."  
  
"I can, and JUST to show you, I will. Besides, I'm hungry, and the only one who can COOK around here. It's logical."  
  
"Whatever, Heero. I've got to go get some clean clothes on. Go and find Aitlynn, would you? And DON'T scare her!"  
  
"Fine." Heero said, droppin the mixing spoon and walking towars the door, With one hand, he shoved open the heavy metallic door and called her. "Aitynn! Duo wants you." he put simply, pushing the door open more, then turning to walk away. As the door swung shut, a little voice caught his ears; it was Aitlynn. It was filled with terror.  
  
"HEERO, HELP!" she screamed.  
  
"Great." he said, then whisked a gun from the table, turned tail, and walked out the door. "Coming."  
  
"HURRY!" she bellowed from what sounded like the east side. Heero rolled his eyes, sticking the gun in his boxers, and ran towards the area the voice came from. Momentarily, he'd found her; in all her glory. Her dress was tattered even more, mud all over her, waist deep in a huge mud pit. Heero smiled to her.  
  
"You're standing up, right kid?"  
  
"Yeah, in a sand pit! Now hurry up and save me!"  
  
"You're NOT in a sand pit."  
  
"YES I AM! Now save me before I die!!!" Heero couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Alright." He said, grasping the child in his hands, lifting her from the mud pit, into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck, and nearly choked him as she clung to him. Her legs were wrapped around him from the right side, making walking hard, but still, barely, possible. As she begun to cry, he tried to console her.  
  
"You're ok now, kid..." he said, placing his free hand on her head, as he walked towards the base. It was an odd feeling; a child, clinging to him, tears of hers running diown his back. He felt compassion. Maybe even affection. No. He pushed those thoughts from his mind, and pushed open the door. Duo was sitting at the table when they walked in. He immedialtely shot up, and ran over.  
  
"What happened?!?" He demanded.  
  
"She fell into a 3 foot mud pit and thought it was a sand pit. She can't tell west form east from north from south. I pulled her out."  
  
"Well, give her to me." he said, reaching for the child.  
  
"No! Uncle Heero!" she squirmed, clinging to Heero more.  
  
"Alright" Duo said, letting her stay. "Uncle Heero." he walked away with a broad grin on his face.  
  
"Ok kid, I have to make breakfast. Can I put you down?"  
  
"Yeah...if you HAVE to..." the girl said, tightening her grip on him, slightly. Sighing, he placed her on the floor, and released her.  
  
"I'll tell you what. You can wear my Dog Tags, alright?" Heero pulled off the necklace, and placed them on the girl. Her pale, fear filled baby blue eyes lighted up witht he life they'd had before.   
  
"Really!?! THANKS Uncle Heero!"  
  
"Just Heero. No uncle. I'm not you're uncle."  
  
"Ok. I think I'd better go find Duo. He'll have some clothes for me, maybe. Thanks Uncle Heero!" he sighed with a grin in his face as the girl bounded away.  
  
"You're welcome...kid."  
  
Aitlynn discovered Duo in his room, checking his computor over. He looked rather dismal.  
  
"...Duo? I kinda need a bath and new clothes..."  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure. I'll just finish readin this e-mail from Dr-er, my friend, then I'll show you where the bathroom is. While you're in there, I'll go buy you something. K?"  
  
"Alright. I'm a size 10 in kids, 2 in teens, or just an XS."  
  
"Wow, you sure know your sizes. Alright, the bathroom is two doors towards the hangar on the opposite side."  
  
"...Could you...SHOW me?" Duo nodded and led her to the bathroom, then headed to Deth Scythe.  
  
"Yo, Heero! I'm going out. Keep an eye on Aitlynn for me. She's in the bath."  
  
"MMHM.." Heero responded. A moment later, Duo launched the Gundam. Once she saw that Duo was gone, Aitlynn snuck back to his room and read the e-mail he'd gotten; she had an instinct. Duo'd left e-mail up. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
Mission Perameters: This order will seem outrageous, even possibly hard. Your first orders were, unexplainable. They were to get close to Heero. Now, your NEW orders. Kill him. He's becoming a threat to our cause . Report back to me oncne he's dead. Send my regards to Miss Reilina.  
  
"Oh my gosh...UNCLE HEERO!!! COME HERE!!! NOW!!!" 


End file.
